Children of the Forest
The Children of the Forest is the name of a group of Fay people that lived in the forests of Dantooine. Following the destruction caused by the Sith during the Galactic Campaign, it is believed that they are currently extinct. Although marked as a race, the Fay (or Fae) exist in SW-canon, and this page merely expands on one of the types of Fay that may be found. Home world Dantooine Language Basic Brief History The Children of the Forest have always been part of the Dantooine fauna. They lived among the trees, dances happily in the grass. They hunted and gathered their food, and generally lived in peace and harmony with nature. Then several millennia ago, they suddenly became hunted; humans, seeking the beauty they thought the Fay possessed, tried to murder their males, capture their females, and force them into breeding. Very few pure blooded Fay survived, and much of the sharp beauty that can be found in the Dantooine locals is descendant from those days. The remaining Fay managed to run and slip away, digging back into the Forest, hiding themselves from the humans. For many generations, they remained like that, only watching from affair, never making contact. Enter Descension’s timeline, the Sith invasion. Dantooine, along with its forest, is nearly destroyed. Where are the Fay now? Biology and Appearance Average Lifespan 120 standard years Average Height 5”2 Skin Color Varies from pale as moonlight to dark as the night. Hair Color Any color that can be found within nature. Physical Distinctions *The Children of the Forest have no eye colors; their eyes are white orbs that radiate a soft light, which is how they express their emotions. The light that is omitted from their eyes cannot be used to illuminate anything save perhaps an inch or two of their faces. * The Children of the Forest have pointy ears, which they can curl and uncurl at their will, or as per the emotions they are going through. * The Children of the Forest are petite of body and their bones are hollow, making them incredibly light. * The teeth of the Children of the Forest appear as human milk teeth, save for two small upper fangs. Miscellaneous Race Strengths * Keen night vision * Extremely quick natural base movement which appear as a blur to the naked eye * They are very in tune with the Force, and all are born with the ability to Force Sense (automatically takes up 1 out of 6 possible beginning FP’s on Descension) Race Weaknesses * Because their bones are hollow and their bodies petite, they can easily break and be broken * Their speed is limited to a mile or two at most, after which they must stop and rest * While the children of the Forest can biologically live up to 120, many find their deaths in less than half that time due to various accidents involving their fragile bodies. * They are quick to temper Race Distinctions * The Children of the Forest do not give their names out to anyone but their loved ones, because they believe that those who know your name have ultimate power over you. * Shallow wounds (cuts, bruises, etc) heal faster than humans. * Deep wounds (bones, tears, etc) heal slower than humans. Category:Race Category:Fay